In the prior art, the most common means of measuring thermal expansion in polymeric materials are to either measure fluid or gas displacement in a closed system as the material expands or to measure the linear displacement of a mechanical rod that is placed against the material. A system is needed to more accurately measure the thermal expansion of polymeric materials.